wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Queen Coral/@comment-75.72.48.125-20200214002745
Deep in the new Summer Palace, Queen Coral and an unknown SeaWing discuss their plan… Coral: (paces back and forth) Coral: Uh! This has not been my favorite week… SeaWing: Tsunami wasn’t cooperating? Coral: More than that…my plan didn’t work out so well. SeaWing: Perhaps you need a different strategy. Coral: This was why Anemone was supposed to marry Whirlpool—before Tsunami showed up. Then I would have been fine with either of them. SeaWing: And why would you need Whirlpool as a son-in-law? Coral: He was one of my subjects. Completely loyal to me. He was supposed to make sure I wouldn’t have heirs. Then you were supposed to get rid of those who are still alive. SeaWing: But I couldn’t do that, could I? Anemone was chained to you. Coral: Not exactly chained…but when I realized she would be a threat, I could kill her right away. She wouldn’t be able to run. SeaWing: And for the other…Whirlpool took it upon himself to get rid of her. Coral: That foolish old dragon. I should’ve punished him for ruining my plan. But Anemone did it for me. SeaWing: And how would you know that? Coral: Oh please. I’m the queen. I have spies everywhere. SeaWing: But one thing I don’t understand…how did your weapon fail? Coral: (snorts) Orca wasn’t as clever with her magic as I wanted her. I mean, I told her, ‘Just enchant your statue to kill all my daughters.’ WAS THAT SO HARD?! But my idiot daughter somehow managed to stop my weapon. SeaWing: It was too bad Orca died before you could use her magic. Coral: Well, I had to kill her, otherwise someone would trace it back to me. SeaWing: Back to your plan. So you needed someone to marry your daughters, someone loyal to you…and then make them kill the heirs. Coral: And make you kill my daughters. SeaWing: And the sons? Coral: Well, obviously I solved that. My guards surround them. If I give the order, they can kill them anytime. SeaWing: What did you do when Anemone got off the harness and was sent to Jade Mountain Academy? Coral: Surprised you haven’t figured it out yet. SeaWing: Pike. Coral: Such a perfect pawn. SeaWing: So kill your daughters, kill their daughters, make it look like an accident. Coral: Exactly. (Bushes rustle a little) Coral: Who’s there? A spy? SeaWing: Easy, Coral. You can come out now. You won’t be punished. Random SeaWing: (comes out behind bushes) I won’t? Coral: Not at all. In fact, you may be very important to my plan. Random SeaWing: The plan where you kill all your heirs and blame it on someone else? Coral: (forced laugh) Not at all? I mean my other, more successful plan. Random SeaWing: W-what is it? Coral: You don’t need to know. In fact, you know so much information I don’t want others to know, how about you take it to the grave? (Slits Random SeaWing’s throat and drops her body) SeaWing: An excellent murder, your majesty. Coral: Why, thank you, my loyal subject. I think it’s time to show my daughters they aren’t as safe as they think they are.